The life he should have had
by Illbeyourbatman
Summary: Ste's first meeting with danny.
1. Chapter 1

He was meeting his dad today. It was weird he'd never had a dad before, all the other kids in his class did one boy even had two but Ste never had any. He had a lot of uncles but he only ever saw them once or twice before they went away never to be seen again. Some of the other kids in his class liked to tease him about it but they wouldn't be able to any more cause he's got a dad now.

His mum said that his dad didn't want him, that she had to beg him to meet Ste so he was going to be extra good so he'd want to come see him again. Maybe he'd take him to play football like other dads, if he was good enough.

He was dressed in his best clothes, well the only clothes he owned that didn't have holes so he was trying to stay away from the other boys at the park the ones playing football cause he wanted his dad to know that he wasn't messy, he always tidied up his mum was to tired and liked to lie on the couch and sleep so Ste liked to help her around the house. He could even make toast now.

He wondered if his dad would be impressed, None of the other kids in his class got to do that but he did cause he was a big boy now he was nearly 6 years old.

"Ste!" He heard his mum call across the park, he knew he better hurry up before she got mad.

He ran across the field to the bench where his mum was sitting earlier. Only instead of being alone like before she was sitting with a man who was watching Ste, He knew it had to be his dad and tried to run faster so he wouldn't be upset that he had kept him waiting.

"This is Danny." Pauline his mum introduced with a wave in Danny's direction.

"Yeah," Ste wheezed out, out of breath from running. "He's my dad."

That made his dad smile but he still looked sad. "Yeah that's right, I'm you're dad."

"I've never had a dad before."

"Well I've never had a son before."

"Cool." Ste shrugged thinking it would be cool to have a brother but act least now he didn't have to share his new dad with anyone.

"So Steven," His dad smiled. "How's school."

"He likes to be called Ste," His mum said not giving him time to answer. "And he's a right little brain box aren't you?"

His teacher didn't think that she thought he was dis something and kept trying to talk to his mum but she never bothered turning up. Still he knew better than to disagree with his mum so he just nodded.

"Is that right? Well I've bought you some books there in the car if you want we can read them together some other time?"

"Yeah." Ste said knowing he was going to disappoint his dad when he found out he couldn't actually read, he felt his stomach drop at what he would do when he realised he was lying.

"He's got enough books." His mum lied cause Ste couldn't remember ever seeing a book in his house. He borrowed one from the library once but his mum had ripped some of the pages out when he had asked her to read it to him so he wasn't allowed to borrow any more.

"Really what's your favourite?"

"I thought you wanted to play with him not give him the spanish inquisition?" His mum rolled her eyes.

"I just want to get to know my son."

"Well he needs some new trainers, if you feel like coughing up the cash."

Ste looked down at his feet, his trainers where falling to pieces but that wasn't all his fault they used to be the boy next doors but he'd grown out of them so Mrs Harris had given them to Ste.

"Yeah, Yeah of course!" His dad grabbed his wallet quickly. "How much do you need?"

"Well he needs new clothes for school, he's taking a growth spurt at the minute. Nothing fits anymore so say about £200" His mum replied making him smile. He was one of the smallest boys in his class and all of his school clothes were baggy on him but if he was growing maybe they'd fit him after the summer holidays.

"I only have about £120 on me."

"That'll do." His mum said grabbing the money. "Why don't you two go and play."

Ste smiled shyly at his dad not sure if it was something he'd want to do, his mother never wanted to play with him, he always got in the way.

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What do you want to do?" His dad said rising from the bench walking over to the park with him.

"Can we play football?" Ste asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," His had frowned. "I didn't bring a ball. I don't suppose you have one?"

Ste shook his head dejected.

"Well we'll just have to do that another day then wont we?"

"Yeah." He said over cheerfully, cause his dad wanted to see him again.

"How about I push you on the swings instead?"

They played in the park for what seemed forever before his mum shouted on him. Ste was sad that he had to go home and his dad looked sad as well but he promised that they would do it again soon and Ste believed him.

He watched out his bedroom window for ages after hoping that his dad would come and see him but he never did his mum said that he didn't want to see him any more that he didn't want a son like Ste. It upset him but he was probably right, Ste was useless his mum was always saying so. He didn't even want a dad, not really.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to write an authers note when I put this story up but basically it's kind of Ste meeting his new family but when he's younger****.**

* * *

He was 8 years old any had already broken his arm twice now. Just some of the many injuries he had sustained.

His mum told the doctors that he was a normal boy who liked to climb trees and pick fights but she was lying trying to cover up for her stupid boyfriend.

She was so desperate to keep hold of him that she let him hit her, well Ste wasn't going to allow that. It wasn't right. Boys weren't meant to hit girls his teachers said so that time he pushed Hannah and she ran away crying, he got a right rollicking that day but no one was there to give Terry a row so Ste thought he should. He thought wrong.

_Terry had laughed at him when he had tried to punch him but that only spurred him on, so he swung again but this time Terry caught his arm and started to twist it._

_"Think you're a big man Ste." Terry laughed._

_"Better man than you." Ste said though the pain. His arm was in agony but he refused to let his tears fall._

_"Oh really?" Terry laughed. "Well come on then big man, show us what you're made of."_

_Terry released his arm so Ste could swing again but this time after Ste hit him Terry punched him in the face making Ste fall to the floor. "Still think you're a better man than me?"_

_Ste could feel the blood dripping from his nose. "Yeah."_

_Terry just laughed and started kicking him. Ste couldn't help it any more, Terry was kicking his stomach now and it hurt too much he had to cry._

_"Thought you where a big man Ste?" Terry said landing one last kick to his stomach._

_Ste felt himself retching causing the pain in his stomach to intensify._

_"If your sick your cleaning it up." He heard his mother warn over Terry's laughed._

His mum had sent him up to bed after hadn't bothered to check his cuts and bruises like he did to her but that was fine cause he wasn't a baby no matter what Terry said. Getting dressed for school the next day had been tricky he'd been in so much pain that he thought of not going but he'd rather be there than stuck at home with Terry.

His teacher asked him about the bruises, she always did when he came to school with new ones but he didn't tell her the truth cause then he'd end up in foster care and according to his mum they beat you everyday and some sick people liked to do worse things. There was no way he was going into care. He'd rather stay with Terry than that. Mrs Hillcrest never believed him though when he said he was fine and sent him to the nurse who told him he needed to go to hospital because he had probably broken his arm but no one could reach his mother so she'd had to take him.

She was right of course he had broken his arm but this time everyone wanted to ask him how it had happened they'd even wanted him to speak to someone from social services. It wouldn't be the first time he had talked to them but after the last time he wasn't doing it again, it wasn't worth the beating Terry had given him after.

"Steven? Steven Hay?" Someone asked pulling the curtain back on his cubical.

Ste didn't even bother looking up, there was no point when he wasn't talking.

"Steven my names Detective Sam Lacey, I've been asked to come and talk to you about your mother."

Ste snorted as he continued to pick at the skin around his fingers.

"I know you must be scared but don't worry OK you're not in any trouble." She said soothingly.

"I'm not scared." Ste mumbled indignantly.

"Can I ask what happened to your arm?" Detective Lacey asked sitting down next to him. "You told the doctors that you fell out of a tree but they don't think your injuries are consistent with what you're saying."

"I fell."

"What about the rest of your bruises? The doctors are concerned as well as your school teacher that this may be happening at home."

"Well it's not."

"This isn't the first time you've been admitted with injuries like these thought Steven, We need you to tell us the truth."

Ste looked up for the first time since she had started talking. She had short blond hair the same colour as his mums and was smiling at him softly, sadly. Something that his mother never did. "I fell."

"You don't have to live like that Steven, You're a child. Just tell me what happened and I promise you never have to go back there." She urged.

"I keep telling you but you aren't listening, I fell!" Ste shouted. "My mum doesn't hit me."

"What about your dad?"

"Don't have one. Got a step-dad Terry and he doesn't hit me either." Ste lied.

"OK then Steven," She smiled reaching into her pocket and taking out a card before handing it to him. "But if anything ever does happen I want you to give me a phone OK?"

"Whatever." Ste mumbled taking the card from her knowing he would never call. "Can I go now?"

"You need to wait for a parent to come and get you I'm afraid"

"Great." Ste muttered knowing he'd be there for a while.

Ste followed Detective Lacey out to the waiting room where she gave him one last smile before going and speaking to the doctor who had checked his arm earlier.

He waited about half an hour until everyone had stopped watching him before he snuck out the door un-noticed. He ran all the way home terrified that some one would try and stop him. Opening the door he wasn't surprised by the scene infront of him, Terry no where in sight probobly at the bookies like usual and his mum passed out on the couch surrounded by empty tins.

"Mum." Ste said crossing the room trying to shake her awake. "Mum."

She mumbled something before turning over. Leaving Ste to his own devices. He picked up the cans and put them in the already over flowing kitchen bin before going to make himself something to eat. The only thing in the cupboards was a jar of peanut butter and without any bread Ste just stuck a spoon in and started eating.

He didn't need anyone to take care of him, he thought playing with the card that was in his pocket. He could take care of himself.


End file.
